


Finding Them

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM Scribbulous prompt "cauldron"





	Finding Them

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Well, did you find them?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And . . .?"  
  
"They're at The Leaky Cauldron. Tom said they got there a few hours ago. Must've gone straight away once it was over."  
  
"I don't suppose you talked to them."  
  
"No, Remus. I rather suspect they're a bit . . . indisposed. They were in their rooms, both impurbed, if you catch my drift."  
  
"So . . . we need to contact the Weasleys. Nymphadora?"  
  
"Arthur, love. I'll owl Arthur."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, did she find them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And . . . where are they?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go . . ."

"No, Molly. We're not going after them."

"What? Those are my babies. I . . . I need to know they're alright."

"Tonks says they're fine."

"So, she's seen them, talked to them?"

"Well . . . no. She says they're a bit . . . indisposed."

"Indisposed? Whatever does that mean . . . what could they possibly be . . . Oh. OH. NO!"

"Molly. They're all of age."

"But . . ."

"And I suspect that it's happened before now."

"What?"

"I've . . . well, I've caught them all . . . at different times . . . in various states of . . . undress."

"Arthur! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew how you'd react, just as you are now. Don't worry. They're all responsible. More importantly, they're in love. And they've just been through hell. Don't you think they deserve some time, some space?"

"But, Ginny . . . she's only seventeen . . ."

" _You_ were only seventeen, Molly. War forces us to grow up rather quickly."  
  
"Oh, alright. But tomorrow, they're coming home. We need to contact the Grangers, give them the news."  
  
"Sylvia. I'll owl Sylvia."  
  
~*~  
  
"And . . .?"  
  
"They're all alright."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"At a tavern called The Leaky Cauldron. Arthur says they've taken rooms there."  
  
"Rooms? Oh no they're not . . . Not my little girl . . ."

"Dennis, she's not a little girl anymore. She's nineteen. And . . . well, this wouldn't be their first time."

"WHAT? I'll kill him, taking advantage . . . "  
  
"Oh honestly. Do you really think Ron took advantage of Hermione? I rather imagine that it was the other way around, don't you?"  
  
"But, Sylvia . . what they've just been through. I want her home. With us."  
  
"I know. But, I think she is home. With Ron. We have to accept that."  
  
"You're right. I know. I guess there are worse men than him. At least I know he loves her."  
  
"And she loves him, dear. Besides, think of what lovely grandchildren we'll have."


End file.
